This invention relates to substituted 2-amino-5-phenyl-4,5-3H-dihydro-1,3-benzodiazapines and a process for their preparation. The compounds have therapeutic use as antidepressants.
2-amino-7,8-dimethoxy-4,5-3H-dihydro-1,3-benzodiazepines have been described [Rodriquez, et al, J. Org. Chem. 33, 670 (1968)]. Other 2-amino-4,5-3H-dihydro-1,3-benzodiazepines unsubstituted in the 5 position have also been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,780,203 and 3,780,024 as antihypertensive agents and depressants of the central nervous system. Further, 2-anilo-4,5-3H-dihydro-1,3-benzodiazepines have been suggested as diuretic agents in French Patent Application No. 82,13,605 filed by Bayssat, et al.